dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Downloadable content
Downloadable content (ダウンロードコンテンツ, Daunrōdo Kontentsu?), often shortened to DLC, and also called add-on in the PlayStation Network, is a part of the game where a player can download additional content for a game. Types of downloadable content range from weapons, armor, recipes, maps, blueprints, songs and items. Appearances ''Dragon Quest VII (3DS) *https://dragon-quest.org/wiki/DLC_Tablet Dragon Quest VIII (3DS) *Ye Olde Sword of Erdrick *Sword of Erdrick *Golden Gar *Black Buzzard *Bad Axe *Honking Hammer *Candy Cane *Dread Dagger *Wizardly Whip *Slime Stick *Night Sniper *Gryphon Talon *Fan of Peace *Healie T-shirt *Metal Slime Platter *Healie Hat *Hearty Ring *Golden Slippers *Fire Dragon Charm *Light Dragon Charm *Lucky Pendant *Metal Slime Earrings *Double Bubble *Super Double Bubble *Super Seed of Life *Super Seed of Magic *Super Seed of Strength *Super Seed of Agility *Super Seed of Defense *Super Seed of Wisdom *Super Seed of Skill Dragon Quest IX *Quests 121-140 *Quests 141-160 *Quests 161-180 *Quests 181-184 Dragon Quest Monster Battle Road Victory (Japan Only) *Legend of Quest I (レジェンドクエストI) *Legend of Quest II (レジェンドクエストII) *Legend of Quest III (レジェンドクエストIII) *Legend of Quest IV (レジェンドクエストIV) *Legend of Quest V (レジェンドクエストV) *Legend of Quest VI (レジェンドクエストVI) *Legend of Quest VII (レジェンドクエストVII) *Legend of Quest VIII (レジェンドクエストVIII) *Legend of Quest IX (レジェンドクエストIX) *Special Card "Ouen" (スペシャルカード「おうえん」) *Special Card "Mugen Kousaki" (スペシャルカード「無心こうげき」) *Special Card "Tension Burn" (スペシャルカード「テンションバーン」) *Special Card "Yamabiko's Sato" (スペシャルカード「やまびこのさとり」) *Special Card "Small Devil's Kiss" (スペシャルカード「小悪魔のキッス」) *Special Card "Princess's Love" (スペシャルカード「王女の愛」) *Special Card "Marikokukasei" (スペシャルカード「まりょくかくせい」) *Special card "Force" (スペシャルカード「フォース) *Legend Great Demon King Card "The Emperor's Emperor Gurdis" (レジェンド大魔王カード「冥府の帝王ガーディス」) *New fashionable clothes (新おしゃれ着) *New fashionable clothes II (新おしゃれ着II) *New fashionable clothes III (新おしゃれ着III) *New fashionable clothes IV (新おしゃれ着IV) *New fashionable clothes V (新おしゃれ着V Dragon Quest XI (Japan Only) *Vest of Happiness (しあわせのベスト) *Upstart Vest (なりきんベス) Dragon Quest Heroes *Fandangoos *Goolden Axe *Gooreat Sword *Slime-On-A-Stick *Splat O' Nine Tails *Gungenir *Squishing Rod *Goopid's Bow *Goomerang *Gooey Gloves *Slime Sword *Happy Map *Gold-Digger's Map *Dragon Quest III Hero Costume Dragon Quest Heroes II *Archdemon Arcs *Royal Flush *Robo-Razor *Night Club *Gem Slime Sword *Shadowblade *Goodybag Abacus *Drackerang *Golem Gauntlets *Plat o' One Tails *Imp's Forks *Slime Stack Stick *Robo-Bow *Great Sabreclaws *Slime Knights Shield *Dragon Quest I Hero Costume Theatrhythm Dragon Quest (Japan Only) *Wagon Wheel’s March” from Dragon Quest IV FMS *Castle Rondo” from Dragon Quest III FMS *Riding the Waves” from Dragon Quest II FMS *Castle Trumpeter” from Dragon Quest V FMS *Finale Version” from Dragon Quest FMS Dragon Quest Builders *Healix the Hero Recipe *Eyewall Recipe *Retro Roof Recipe *Olde Worlde Wall Recipe *8-bit Recipe *Time-Honoured Turf Recipe *Gold Block Recipe *Slimy Block Recipe *Springtide Sprinkles Recipe *Dragon & Slime Battle Ticket / Hero Blueprint *Vis Mager & Dracky Battle Ticket / Warrior Blueprint *Tearwolf & Ghost Battle Ticket / Martial Artist Blueprint *Gold Golem & Skeleton Solider Battle Ticket / Priest Blueprint *Killing Machine & Hunter Mech Battle Ticket / Sage Blueprint *Knight Abhorrent & Knight Errant Battle Ticket / Mage Blueprint Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary (Japan Only)'' *Dragon Quest XI Luxury Assorted Set Acquired Street DQ & FF 30th (ドラゴンクエストXI 豪華詰め合わせセット　いただきストリートDQ&FF30th) *Thank you for cooking 100 sheets set 2 Street DQ & FF 30th (いただきコイン 100枚セット その2　いただきストリートDQ&FF30th) *Thank you for coin 200 sheets set 1 Street DQ & FF 30th (いただきコイン 200枚セット その1　いただきストリートDQ&FF30th) *Map Ocean Floor City received Street DQ & FF 30th (マップ 海底都市　いただきストリートDQ&FF30th) *Map Clover Land Street DQ & FF 30th (マップ クローバーランド　いただきストリートDQ&FF30th) *Map Surabakka Island Street DQ & FF 30th (マップ スラバッカ島　いただきストリートDQ&FF30th) *Street DQ & FF 30th with map crystal tower (マップ 結晶の塔　いただきストリートDQ&FF30th) *Map Kaijiga Island We Street DQ & FF 30th (マップ 貝がら島　いただきストリートDQ&FF30th) *Map Holy Wind Valley Street DQ & FF 30th (マップ 聖風の谷　いただきストリートDQ&FF30th) *We need map stadium Street DQ & FF 30th (マップ スタジアム　いただきストリートDQ&FF30th) *We have a map circuit Street DQ & FF 30th (マップ サーキット　いただきストリートDQ&FF30th) *Street DQ & FF 30th with Map Ramia (マップ ラーミア　いただきストリートDQ&FF30th) *Map Usagi - Land for Street DQ & FF 30th (マップ うさぎーランド　いただきストリートDQ&FF30th) Category:Games